random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
My Favorite Portal Quotes
More to come. *"Well done. You've remained resolute an resourceful in an atmosphere of extreme pessimism." *"Unbelieveable. You, (Subject Name Here), must be the pride of (Subject Hometown Here)." *"Here. I'll put you on. 'HEHLLOOOOOO' THAT'S YOU! THAT'S HOW DUMB YOU SOUND!" *"Someday we'll remember this and laugh. And laugh. And laugh." *"Good Job! As part of a required test protocol, we will stop enhancing the truth in 3... 2... 1..." *"Please note that we have added a consequence for failure. Any contact with the chamber floor will result in an unsatisfactory mark on your official testing records. Followed by death. Good luck." *"The Enrichment Center regrets to inform you that this next test is impossible. Make no attempt to solve it." *"If we were you, we would quit now. No one will blame you for giving up. In fact, quitting at this point is a perfectly reasonable response." *"Momentum; a function of mass and velocity; is conserved between portals. In Laymen's terms: Speedy thing goes in, speedy thing comes out." *"In dangerous testing enviornments, the Enrichment Center promises to always offer useful advice. For instance: The floor here will kill you. Try to avoid it." *"The Enrichment Center reminds you that the Weighted Companion Cube will never threaten to stab you and, in fact, cannot speak. In the event that the Weighted Companion Cube does speak, the Enrichment Center urges you to disregard its advice." *"Wwww-w-w-w-w-w-wweee are pleased that you made it through the final challenge, where we pretended we were going to murder you. We are very, very happy for your success. We are throwing a party in honor of your tremendous success." *"Somebody cut the cake. I told them to wait for you but they cut it anyway. There is still some left though, if you hurry back!" *"The difference between us is that I can feel pain. You don't even care, do you?" *"Maybe you should marry that thing since you love it so much. Do you want to marry it? WELL I WON'T LET YOU! How does that feel?" *"Now that you are in control of both portals, this next test will take a very, very long time. Feel free to pass out." *"Good news. I figured out what that thing you just incinerated did. It was a Morality Core they installed after I flooded the Enrichment Center with a deadly neurotoxin to make me stop flodding the Enrichment Center with a deadly neurotoxin, so get comfortable while I warm up the neurotoxin inators." *"That's it. I'm done reasoning with you. Starting now, there is going to be a lot less conversation and a lot more fighting." *"In fact, I like it a lot less because I'm the one who got partially eaten by a bird." *"If I'd known you'd let yourself get captured this easily, I would have just dangled a turkey leg on a rope from the ceiling." *"These bridges are made from natural light that I pump in rom the surface. If you rubbed your cheek on one, it would be like standing outside with the sun shining on your face. It would also set your hair on fire." *"That thing you broke isn't important to me. It made shoes for orphans. Nice job breaking it, hero." *"Did you know that people with guilty consciences are more easily startled by loud noises?" *"Wait. This next test does require an explanation. Let me give you the fast version. (Gibberish) There. If you have any questions, just remember what I said in slow motion." *"I was researching sharks for an upcoming test. Do you know who else murders people who are only trying to help them? Did you guess sharks? Because that's wrong. The correct answer is nobody. Nobody but you is that pointlessly cruel." *"Feel free to slow down and do whatever it is you do when you're not destroying this facility." *"I just want you to know that you've been given every oppurtunity to succeed." *"I hate you so much." *"You seem to have defeated it's load-bearing capacity. Well done. I'll just lower the ceiling." *"There was even going to be a party for you. A big party. That all your friends were invited to. I invited your best friend, the Companion Cube, but he couldn't come becase you murdered him. All your other friends couldn't come either because you don't haver any other friends, because of how unlikable you are. It says so right here in your personell file. Unlikable. Liked by no one. A bitter unlikable loner, who's passing shall not be mourned. Shall not be mourned. *You know what my days used to be like? I just tested. Nobody murdered me, or put me in a potato, or fed me to birds. I had a pretty good life. And then you showed up. You dangerous, mute lunatic. Category:Random Works! Category:Quotes Category:References Category:Portal Category:Games Category:Pages by Tornadospeed Category:Lie